Forgotten
by Catgirl2
Summary: (Rating will change) Because of miscommucation Yugi feels Yami is his replacement, In a moment of blind rage Yugi does something he might regret later on, or might not, can Yami realize what's he's done before it's too late? maybe LemonYaoi
1. Default Chapter

~Forgotten~

Written by: Catgirl

Edited by: Tjay Motou

Catgirl and Tjay do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~

It was now lunchtime in domino city and this is where the story begins…

Hey you guys!" Yugi smiled, holding the tray in front of him. Joey waved, and Tea smiled, but no one bothered to clear a space for him. He struggled to keep his smile up, hiding his feelings as he wandered off, sitting alone, beneath a tree in the rain outside, he totally ignored his lunch not bothering to force himself to eat it. He didn't care that he was drenched, or that the sneeze that he had had since yesterday was becoming more intense, he just wanted 2 know what he was going to do about his friends

"Hey Yami where's Yug do ya know?" shouted Joey waving his hand in the air running after Yami who was by the way walking home from school.

"Come to think about it no, no I haven't ya know I haven't seen him since, since we walked out the door of the game shop together this morning hmmm…" whispered Yami who was now pacing in the middle of the side walk.

-----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

Yugi and Yami walked out of door of game shop Yami walking with Tea and Joey, Yugi standing in one spot staring at his shoe laces finding them very interesting waiting til his friends got far enough ahead and then starts walking slowly behind them slowly.

----------------------------------------------------End flashback--------------------------------------- 

"Uhhh…. Yami you shouldn't pace like that in the middle of the side walk people don't like dat?" said Joey with an anime style sweat drop.

"And…what makes you so sure people don't like it Joey?" said Yami as he raised an eyebrow with a confused look on his face.

"Well beside da fact that people are yelling at you?" said Joey as he slowly lifted his hand to rub the back of his head. 

"Oh yeah I forgot that people besides me have emotions too" said Yami sarcastically as he put his finger and put on his cheek knowing that Joey knew that he didn't care if people didn't like it if he paced in the middle of the side walk.

~Yugi's POV~

Yugi was taking a "short cut" from school to the game shop well that's what he told Tea when she caught up to him right before he took the path, stupid Tea *achoo…* *achoo* doesn't even know me well enough to know there is only one way to the game shop from school." said Yugi as he made his way through bushes and tress stepping over stumps he was now in the middle of a huge forest where the leaves on the trees were orange coz it was fall. He was in a clearing not very big there was a log in the middle and although he was surrounded by trees he had found his destination, ya see Yugi went there a lot after school now a days because he figured that Yami was his replacement because Tristan used to call Yugi and they'd talk about everything now he only wants to talk to Yami.

--------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------

Yugi listening to Yami on the phone with Tristan, Yugi listen through the door could here everything, Yami laughing, snickering homework being done, Yugi looked at the ground in shame how could he ever think his friends were really his friends. "I bet they know nothing about me." Yugi whispered as he walked into his room rite next door still looking down then with a sudden burst or anger or sadness, Yugi slammed the door.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------End flashback----------------------------------------- 

Tjay: *points to everyone* you ppl better review…

Ó This plot is copyright to Catgirl ok?


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. And probably never will.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sat on the log and hunched over" you can take my mind, can take my money but you can't take my heart" he whispered while he put his hands on his knees_. I only come here for a couple of minutes but it are very comforting for me_ he thought. _But I can't help but wonder why do they hate me so much I guess it's my size well they'll never have to see me again I mean it's not like I haven't done enough for them already he thought, well if they really hate me that much… _he thought, "they do" said voice in his head _I guess they'll, be happy that I'm leaving I mean they didn't even help me that I time I tripped right into that bully._

Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh!" cried Yugi as he tripped over his shoelaces and fell in to that bully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flashback

"Boy did I get a beating for that" he said aloud "well I better get home and cook Yami supper" he said Yami's name with a tinge of bitterness. He stood up and walked through the woods. He ran to the game shop.

The door swung open of the game shop "hi Yami" said Yugi quietly as he looked at Yami who was watching TV. On the coach.

"Oh Yugi your home" said Yami running over to Yugi "we were so worried" he explained.

"Ssss yeah I bet" Yugi mumbled

"How bout we don't eat supper, I ate with Tea and Jou and Tristan." said Yami smiling as he walked back over to the coach and sat down and put his feet on the foot stool

"Ok I'll just have a sandwich or something" replied Yugi walking over to the kitchen and opening the fridge door to get some ham or chicken (sliced)"oh and by the way me and the guys and tea are going to a movie at about 6:00 wanna come?" "6:00 it's 5:43 why are you telling me this now!" said Yugi leaning further into the fridge." nah I'll just stay home and look after the shop since grandpa is in Egypt we _do_ need someone to look after the shop." yeah I suppose, ok I'm goin to get ready!" said Yami as he ran up the steps.

__

The only reason you asked me to go along is because you didn't want to hurt my feelings Yami, and even if I did go you probably wouldn't let me spend any money, thought Yugi as he pulled out a package of ham.

8 minutes later came down Yami wearing back **tight** leather pants a black t-shirt and a cape like jacket (you know the one he's wearing at battle city but only it's blue then and the one he's wearing now is black) "I'm leaving now it takes a while to get there" said Yami slipping on his shoes and opening the door letting the bell at the top ring that bell was there to indicate that a customer had just left or had recently arrived.

"Good" whispered Yugi pulling out a pen and paper and started writing:

**__**

Dear, Yami

It's obvious to me that I mean nothing to you or anyone else I mean I did everything I could for you guys. Without me you, Yami and probably all the rest would probably be dead or destined for a life of eternal darkness .do my friends even know I'm still alive? Do they care I haven't seen them in a while coz they've completely forgotton what I've done for them and in return I get the cold shoulder.ever since MY grandpa died NOT yours you've been a real pain in the..neck, so when I come back I'm gonna make sure that you never forget me. 

-Yugi 

**_PS. You didn't have to be my friend was it too much to ask? _**

**__**

Yugi's aerodynamic triangular black spikes lined with red with golden blond bangs shook as he wrote.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There done another chapter review! Yugi's lack of swearing, I mean hey it's Yugi.


	3. My Writer's Block

Hey, this is not a chapter, it is merely a…note?

Anyways I'm just trying to tell you about my recurring writer's block, I seem to do this thing where I start to write a story and then think of another idea which I start on, while not finishing the other idea I had been previously working on…right? (ex. I started this note on July 13/03. It's currently May 20/05 is that example enough!)

So If anyone has **any** idea's about any of my stories contact me at kattgirl10hotmail (preferred) or kattgirl10yahoo.ca (I don't check this one often)

It doesn't matter how farfetched or imaginative you ideas are they will all be considered as a possible idea to use to add on to or complete the story of interest.

Now here is a little story to hold you until I can get things straightened out…

Ok they're once was a man named bob, everybody liked bob because bob was an okay guy. Except one day bob's neighbour Patrick came over to borrow a screwdriver, but Bob was already using the screwdriver and wanted to finish what he had already started which was to fix his sink. Patrick asked Bob if he could borrow his screwdriver, Bob replied No, Patrick got angry and tried to forcefully/physically take the screwdriver from Bob. Bob accidentally stabbed Patrick with the screwdriver (and buried him in Patrick's back yard).

I think that was one of my better pieces--the moral of that story was 'wait your turn' And for those of you who might not understand that little story, here is a summary --bob had a screwdriver, Patrick wanted it, Bob was using it, Patrick got angry because he didn't get his screwdriver when he asked for it, Bob stabbed Patrick….THE END!


End file.
